


Comfort Me

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: The Darkest Court - M.A. Grant
Genre: AU 900 years earlier, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, Surprise Kissing, Sweet/Hot, Top Roark / Bottom Lugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: Read the incest warnings!Sorry, not sorry, they are just too hot and sweet.Set c.900 years before the books. Refers a flashback from book 3 when Lugh faces rejection from Keiran. He goes to seek comfort and validation from his handsome older brother.
Relationships: Roark / Lugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Comfort Me

**Roark**

"Lugh," I blink when I find my younger brother standing in my doorway. His face appears streaked with the dried trails of tears and for a moment he looks like the sullen child running to mother because I've taken one of his pesky forest pets from him again. A glance down his bare chest, lean but muscular from hours of weapon practice with the human, remind me that he's not. He's as tall now as I am and considered an adult according to fae law. We have not seen much of each other these last few decades. I've been busy with my own life, with taking my place in our court and recently with spending time in the human world, as the only of the Winter Court princes to do so. I have not had time to look after Lugh and I must admit I had been rather relieved when mother allowed him to bring home a human boy, Keiran, to keep him company. It has made me feel less guilty for frequently turning him away, telling him I was too busy to play with him. _When did he stop asking me to?_ I suddenly wonder. _When did he stop being my baby brother?_

**Lugh**

"Roark," I say with a croaky voice, "may I come in?" I've not known what to do with myself after last night's disaster, making a complete fool of myself in my best friend's bed. So I was overjoyed - against my better judgement - to learn that my favourite brother had returned to the Unseelie Sìdhe. I hope he'll have a tiny bit of time tonight to distract me from the shadows in my head, since I clearly won't bother Keiran for the night again. It was hard enough to avoid him for today. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get into our normal routine with him again. The question _, Do I even want that?_ gnaws at me. 

**Roark**

I bite my tongue. I want to say that I'm busy, which I am. Mother has given me piles of documents to work through and I've barely scratched the surface of them. But something stops me from turning Lugh away instantly. He looks so upset. And despite our at times rocky relationship, I've never turned him away when he genuinely needed me. He's still my little brother, even if he has grown into a young man now. And I've always had a soft spot when it comes to Lugh.

"Yes," I answer against my better judgement. I glance at the paperwork one more time, knowing that this is going to be night work if I stop now, but I put down my quill anyway and beckon Lugh inside. 

**Lugh**

_How do I start? What do I actually want from Roark? Why have my feet brought me here?_ "I'm sorry to interrupt you with your work," I gesture to his desk. "It… it won't take long...just…" I suddenly feel that lump in my throat well up again which I had so successfully swallowed down just a moment before. "I've missed you!" I blurt out, desperately trying to sound like an adult and not like the little fairy boy I'm feeling right now, looking up to his busy, seemingly far away brother. 

**Roark**

I sigh as I watch Lugh sit himself on the edge of my bed. _I don't have time for this_ , I want to say, but those big sad eyes looking back at me stop the words on my tongue. "Lugh, why are you here?" I ask instead, turning my chair towards him. "It is late. Why aren't you with Keiran?"

**Lugh**

"He doesn't want me," I say stubbornly. I know it's not entirely true, he obviously wants me as a friend but I'm so hurt in my pride, I can't spend time of leisure with him right now. I'm too focused on yearning for him. Practice time is something else but spending time with him alone in a confined space, just _no!_ "And I truly have missed you, brother, I thought we have some catching up to do. But," I get up again with a heavy heart, "if you haven't got time…" _and need to please mother so desperately._ "I'm on my way out again," I mumble, hanging my head, feeling those stupid shadows creeping up on me again.

**Roark**

I _haven't_ got time. But he looks so sad. I would wave it off as an act; Lugh is a master at twisting people around his finger with his sweet charm. But something in the way he said, _he doesn't want me_ , sounded genuinely pained. "Halt," I order, waving a finger to lock the door with ice. "Sit down and tell me what happened. I don't have time for chit chat. But if there is something on your mind then tell me. Why does Keiran _not want you_?"

**Lugh**

I draw back, a little shocked. Roark hadn't used his icy little trick on me for an eternity. I'm glad to see genuine concern in his eyes but feel trapped now. This glance clearly says, _the truth! And only the truth will suffice._ I'm suddenly acutely aware that I don't wear a tunic or at least a shirt; it's so cold in Roark's room. I grab his blanket as I have so often as a child and wrap it around me for protection. For both the cold and his scrutinizing glance. "I...I've failed him…," I pull the bedding even tighter around me, "andImadeacompletefoolofmyself." 

**Roark**

I raise an eyebrow. Lugh looks so young and vulnerable like that, huddled under my blanket, that I feel compelled to get up from my chair. "Oh Lugh," I sigh as I sit next to him and put my arm around him. I realise I have not held him, not even touched him at all, for years. We used to be so close when we were children. And suddenly I regret how distant we have become. "What did you do?"

**Lugh**

I sigh and lean gratefully against my big brother. "I… I waited in his bed for him," I hesitate. _Should I really give him the last bit of information? We have not spoken about such matters ever before._ I decide to say nothing more for now but wrap my arms around Roark's waist for comfort, feeling catapulted back in time when mother had scolded me for my short attention span and I found solace in his room and presence.

**Roark**

I groan inwardly. Of course Lugh would go and do something like that, something so impulsive and poorly thought through. _Great_ , I think, glancing over at my mountain of work again. _Love troubles._ I'm so not in the mood for this right now. But when he wraps his arms around my waist and cuddles up against me, warm and familiar despite the time that has lapsed, I feel my personal armor defrost. 

My hand hovers a moment, hesitating, before I tentatively stroke his hair. I want to scold him for his actions, but I can't bring myself to add to his hurt. "And he rejected you?" I check to make sure that I've understood the situation correctly. 

**Lugh**

I can only nod, marveling in my brother's attention. After a moment it bubbles out of me though, "I thought he loves me, I… I thought he… he desired me just… just as I do him…" 

It feels a bit strange to tell this to Roark, after not having had a private conversation with him for years, but who else is there? And I've always trusted him the most. "I….for a while now I don't… I don't know what's going on with my stupid body." I mumble into his chest, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of crisp snow and fresh air. "I know that I'm not as clever as you and Slaine are. And I must be ugly too, that he covered me instantly with his blankets," I add, frustrated with myself. 

**Roark**

"What?!" I had been listening patiently to my brother's woes of first unrequited love and sexual desires for his best friend. But his last sentence makes me furious. I pull back from his tight embrace and force him to look at me. "You are _not_ ugly, do you hear me?!" I say sternly. "You are …" as I stare back into his dark brown eyes, looking up at me with a mixture of sadness and that unbridled admiration he's always shown me, my throat suddenly feels dry and my heart seems to loop in my chest. "You are beautiful," I whisper. _Goddess, he is!_ I've never seen it before. Never looked at him like this. But he has grown into such a handsome fae. His high cheekbones, his bronzed skin, so much darker than mine from the weeks and months he spends outside of the Sìdhe. Full pink lips slightly parted as he listens to me with such wonder in those mesmerising eyes. His half long hair curling behind his ears, framing his aristocratic face. Lugh doesn't use glamor. His magick is weak compared to mine and Sláine's. Even so, he would not choose to make himself look any different to what he is. At least not up until now. Lugh is pure; not like the autumn of my other brother, or my own winter, but like fresh spring. And he makes me feel funny in my stomach as we hold each other so intimately. 

**Lugh**

I look at my handsome brother in utter disbelief. "Beautiful?" I ask dumbstruck, feeling those light, clear eyes looking back at me with such intensity. " _You_ are. I'm not," I say stubbornly, my fingers creeping towards his jaw to trace along his strong features. I've always adored Roark. He's the perfect son and the perfect fae prince. I wanted to be like him in every way. I got so frustrated with myself when I couldn't grasp things as easily as he could, when I couldn't conjure anything with my barely usable glamor. I've always loved to be in his company, even if it sometimes was only to trail after him. Until mother separated us and made the perfect politician out of him and sent him away and later _into the human world!_ I sulked until she granted me a replacement for yet another brother since Sláine wasn't available for the laggard either. "How do you do it?" I ask breathlessly, yet again pulled towards him into his net of cool authority and exceptional looks.

**Roark**

"Do what?" I blink at the question, at the sudden change of direction from Lugh and from Keiran to me. For a moment I question whether Lugh is drunk, the way he hangs against me, the way his fingers _touch_ me. But I don't smell any alcohol on his breath, only sunshine in the forest. The room suddenly feels too warm, even though ice flowers blossom on the windows. I battle silently with myself whether I should push Lugh back a little or move myself out of this far too tempting embrace. My muscles are taut as I await his answer.

**Lugh**

"You look so perfect, brother," I murmur, suddenly feeling like I'm under his spell again. The disturbing thoughts about Keiran and the shades in my head shoved to the back of my mind. I lock my gaze with those winter sky coloured eyes, trail my fingertips over his pointy ears into his blue black hair. I know I shouldn't be doing this. I know I should distance myself. But I haven't been close to Roark for centuries and I have honestly missed him. It wasn't just a phrase to say that. I repeat it softly, feeling his closeness just as much as I felt the loss of not having him beside me each day. I'm not sure what possesses me but I lean forward and press my lips against the tight line of his. 

**Roark**

I freeze. _No! We cannot. We must not. We should not._ And various other combinations that all include the word _not!_ race through my mind. He is my brother. My little brother! And yet … I don't push him away. I should, but I don't. I don't move at all, afraid that if I do it will break the spell and he will realise what he's done and flee from the kiss, from my arms and my room, maybe even my life, like a startled doe. It should not feel this good to have my brother's lips pressed against mine and yet I crave it. I have not felt the warmth of a kiss on my lips for so long I had forgotten what it feels like. The fact that it is Lugh, sweet, kind, beautiful Lugh, whose lips are pressed so needfully against mine, should feel wrong but it feels more right than anything else in this world! 

I don't know how long we stay like this. It feels like an eternity and yet it may only be preciously short. When he finally breaks away from me I still don't move. I can't. Because if I do, I know I'll devourer him. I know I will never let him break that kiss again for I would surely die from thirst if he does. 

**Lugh**

_He's not bolted!_ I think, only inches away from that tempting mouth. My eyes are zoomed in on it now and I want more! I let myself fall onto my back and pull my brother down with me, knowing that's still a high risk move of making him run or rather throw me out too. But something in his features tells me that _he_ craves this too. To my astonishment he gives up a bit of his glamor because his hair colour changes from raven black to a very dark brown. "Kiss me,' I dare to whisper.

**Roark**

I should be the wiser, older brother here. I should be saying _, No Lugh, we must not._ I should be thinking of his reputation and mine. I probably should be thinking of our mother and the dreadful punishment she would hand us both if she ever found out. But all I can think is how beautiful and willing he looks, splayed out on my bed, his skin flushed with arousal. And the best I can manage is a croaked, "Lugh, are you sure?"

**Lugh**

"Yes," I say halfway to Roark's lips again, letting my hands slide over his back and shoulders. "I need you! I want to feel you, you’re so gorgeous," I mutter before I press my mouth onto his again, too impatient to wait for him to do so. I wonder briefly who I'm talking to but I quickly dismiss the thought. If I'm honest, it wasn't only Keiran in my hazy fantasies, it was Roark too, maybe just as often. Sometimes even the three of us together. I groan at the thought and let my tongue boldly slide into my older brother's mouth, pressing my groin into his, to show him just how sure I am.

**Roark**

My erection twitches when I feel Lugh press his against mine. My mind is clouded with desire and I answer his deep kiss, tentatively at first, but soon after with the same desperate hunger. Lugh tastes of fresh grass and flowers and once again I marvel at how his magickal nature seems so much more aligned with the Seelie. But I also feel his Unseelie blood as it rushes through his heated body, swirling with a much darker force. _My beautiful prince of war and chaos._

I ignore the thoughts in the back of my head wondering whether it's truly me he wants or whether I'm only a poor substitute for his human friend. That thought stings too sharply and I cast it in ice before returning my thoughts to him, Lugh, my brother, my desire. 

I move my body now, not needing to hear twice how much he needs me. I'm here. And I'm about to give him everything he's ever wanted! 

**Lugh**

I humm into that unexpected deep kiss. _He really wants me too!_ I intertwine my legs with his, letting my hands grasp his fine, firm buttocks, to keep our bodies pressed together. I marvel in the sensation that he's hard for me too. Our dicks rubbing together is the most exquisite feeling ever. _My cool prince of darkness, so unbelievable close!_

**Roark**

When we were younger Lugh always came to me for help with his lessons which he struggled with so much. And I helped him gladly as he _is_ just as clever as me or Sláine, he just sees the world through an entirely different spectrum. I used to pride myself in the fact that I was able to teach him when others couldn't and that Lugh would always come to me for guidance. 

He has come to me tonight and I'm determined to teach him _this_ with the same passion and dedication. 

My mouth leaves his so that I can let my tongue trace the column of his neck down to his collarbone. My hands are exploring his skin with the same finesse, mapping out each mark and dimple on his body, until they slide along the waistband of his fine deerskin trousers. My tongue has followed their journey down and I place kisses on his taut stomach, drinking in the soft moans I hear from his lips. And I pull at the cord to set him free.

**Lugh**

"Oh Roark…" I keep gasping and moaning, his skilled, cool tongue and fingers giving me pleasurable goose bumps. _To have his hands on me like this!_ I can't believe it and arch into the touches greedily. When my cock springs free I groan loudly, the winter air of the room a welcome cooldown of the raging fire I feel inside. "Thank you, brother mine," tumbles from my mouth as I rake my fingers through his hair again and again.

**Roark**

I take him in my hand like the fine treasure that he's presented me deserves, weighing him, caressing him with the pad of my thumb. "Oh Lugh," I sigh with delight. "So beautiful." With my free hand I pull at my own clothes, fumbling with the buttons on my shirt and then on my pants. I want to feel him against me, want to press my cock against his. Already his tip pearls under my touches and I answer to the temptation to lick that droplet away.

**Lugh**

"Fuck!" I exclaim loudly as I feel my brother's tongue against the very tip of my hard on. _So much better than in my fantasies!_ "OhfuckRoark…" I whimper incoherently, sliding my calloused palms across every bit of newly exposed skin I can reach. He's so soft and flawlessly pale like the moon and all firm muscles too. "Let me touch yours," I beg.

**Roark**

I can but obey him as Lugh pleads with me. I kick off my pants and pull down my underwear and push myself into his waiting palm. "Herne!" I throw back my head when his warm fist closes around me, feeling me, squeezing me. "Oh fuck!" It should not feel this good but oh it does! As my head drops forward again I stare at him through my lashes and hair falling into my face. _Goddess … he is so perfect._ He stares back at me, watching how his movements draw different moans and gasps of pleasure from me. I can barely hold myself together. When it becomes too overwhelming, the way his unpractised fingers explore my hot flesh, I pull back only to slide my sword against his length. And we moan together…

**Lugh**

I grin heatedly. My always composed and immaculate sibling disheveled like that from my touch alone, his glamor slipping out of place, is very intoxicating. “You’re so hot,” I gasp, rubbing myself against his most intimate weapon, seeking friction and loving how it feels. “ _This_ is hot,” I can’t think straight. All is Roark now. The scent in the air, those eyes that stare down at me with so much fondness in them. Our bodies moving slowly together, skin on skin, testing, tasting. I bite his shoulder playfully as he nibbles at my neck. “It’s the best lesson ever,” I whisper in his ear, feeling how the juice that leaks out of my cock slicks us both up to move more easily against each other. 

**Roark**

The friction as we frot together is pure intoxication and if I allowed myself to, I could come like this, my cock pressed against my baby brother's. I seek his mouth again as I drape my body over his, rutting against him with slow rolls of my hips. 

"Tell me what you want from me," I breathe into his mouth, my fingers tangled into his hair as we make out wildly. "Do you want it like this? You want to come for me like this?" I whisper huskily. 

**Lugh**

"I… y... yes…" My brain is so fuzzy. "Can't… oh damn Roark…" I want it all but I'm so so close already. My body tells me there is more, I've seen other things in my dreams. Things I thought impossible but with my brother in my arms like this, loving me, I believe anything is possible now. "I want… I want you to teach me all of it," I get out raspily, frantically moving with him. "Just as you …" I shudder when he wraps a hand around _both_ our cocks, "always did." I stare up at him, his handsome face between my hands, loving the wild, unglamored expression in his features. 

**Roark**

_All of it…_ My head spins. Lugh's body feels so hot against mine it is almost feverish. I can see that he's close already and I slow down my hand, cooling his overheated flesh with the tiniest breath of glamor to make him last. I bend down again to press our lips together once more. I cannot get enough of kissing him with all the love I have for him, curling our tongues together again briefly.

This time when we come up for breath I roll myself off him and reach for the little flagon of oil in my bedside drawer. "Want to make you see the stars," I murmur, popping the cork.

**Lugh**

"Fuck, brother, I'd like that,' I gasp, running my forefinger over his now red lips, his chin and then his prominent Adam's apple, trying to press my lower body back against his, missing the hot friction. I love how Roark's attention is now again all on me just like it was when we grew up together. His stupid paperwork is forgotten as are mother's demands. He makes me feel wanted and at the same time calm too, because my mind has stopped racing. No frightening shades. _My_ focus is all on him and his gorgeous body. "Want to make you see stars too, if I can…" 

**Roark**

"Hmmmm you will…" 

I move myself a little lower and bend Lugh's legs up. I place more kisses onto his shoulder and upper arm, taking a moment to appreciate just how well toned he is becoming. I can hardly believe how much he has grown up in those decades that I was not paying him enough attention.

When I can sense that my teasingly fleeting touches have driven him sufficiently crazy that I can see the plea burning in his wide blown eyes, I bring my oiled up fingers to rub over his buttocks and then, gently, over his fluttering rose. "My perfect little brother," I mutter encouragements, "you are so very very gorgeous." 

**Lugh**

The praises feel foreign to me and part of me wants to argue, but Roark’s expertly exploring fingers make my brain melt completely and I feel like I’m a whole bundle of pure sensation. “Please!” I groan, not really knowing what I am actually pleading for. _Just for more. More attention, more friction, more…_ “In! Put them in! I want you!” It feels like it’s THE perfect thing to do right now. “Roark!” I croak, pulling my legs up further, wanting him to see that I am ready for him. 

**Roark**

I must make a really strange noise, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, when Lugh presents himself so willingly for me and I gently slip two fingers into him. He is tight, but the sounds he makes in turn are so arousing I find myself pinching the base of my own dick not to spill my seed on that experience alone. 

Lugh might struggle with written words and rigid instructions, but he's always been quick to learn with his body. Out of the three of us he is by far the best tracker, the best hunter and the best horse rider. In this new endeavour he rises to the challenge just as well, writhing on my fingers as I work him open with all my care and devotion. And I _ache_ for him. 

**Lugh**

“Good!” I groan loudly. “Fucking incredible,” I want to pull these slender fingers into my body. It’s just on the right site of pain, bordering on pleasure. I squeeze my inner muscles, mewling loudly, watching Roark from beneath my lashes. His face is taut with concentration and his marvelous cock stands proud with attention. _For me! Fuck he’s hard for me!_ “I want your cock, brother,” I demand, pulling on my own for effect, licking my lips seductively. 

**Roark**

These are words that I never thought I would hear from my sweet brother's lips and yet he says them and oh how the world has just ceased to exist as if Lugh has uttered a hex. 

I cannot resist him, the way he moves for me, the way his eyes flick to my hard cock with so much _need_ in them. I'm utterly spellbound and grin to myself that what Lugh lacks in glamor he easily makes up for with his charm. 

Wordlessly I draw back my fingers and use them to oil up my cock. I grab a pillow and help Lugh push it under him to make the angle easier. 

I haven't done this before. Not like this. But for him, for my Lugh, I will honour my promise to teach him _everything_. 

**Lugh**

The head of Roark’s shaft feels cool against my pucker, yet it’s like sparks fly up through my whole body as he pushes gently against me. I swear and groan at the same time, pulling my ass cheeks apart. “Give it to me, I wanna feel it inside,” I urge him on, in awe that we’re here like this, _together!_ “Wanna feel _you!”_ I make eye contact as I feel him breach me. 

**Roark**

The sensation is indescribable! I gaze back at my baby brother with lust blown eyes as his body takes me in further. I stroke his thighs and his sides through the stretch, whispering words of guidance and encouragement to him. As he begins to push back everything changes and the hesitation gives way to a coming together that blows my mind! _He is SO tight around my cock!_ "Good," I soothe, leaning forward so that I can kiss that hot mouth again. "You've got me, my love, you've got all of me." _Goddess, it's true, I'm inside of him and it's the best thing EVER!_

**Lugh**

_My love!_ Those words along with the unreal sensation of being _one_ with my favourite brother lets tears of joy shoot into my eyes. At first I thought I couldn't take that delicious cock of his but he's such a skilled lover, he helped me and guided my body. I suspect a bit of his magick is involved too. I groan into that kiss, working my inner channel experimentally. This is _the most exquisite_ feeling ever, once I got used to it. _He's IN me! It doesn't get any closer than this!_ "My Roark," I mutter against his lips, just to claim them again, wrapping my arms and legs around him as tight as I can, not intending to let him go anytime soon as I start to participate properly in this most pleasurable of all lessons he ever gave me. 

**Roark**

The way he's holding onto me, meeting my slow thrusts, is a feeling beyond anything I've ever felt. I haven't had many lovers. Not for lack of suitors, but few stir my interest enough to distract me from my busy tasks. Lugh though, has always known how to draw my attention. Despite my grumbling, I had mostly welcomed his distractions and only now do I realise how much I've missed him, missed our closeness as we grew older. 

Maybe that's why I kiss him now with such fervour, making up for lost time. I wonder if this was Lugh's intention when he came to my room tonight or whether it happened as unexpectedly for him as it did for me. He's impulsive but calculated too and so neither scenario would surprise me. It doesn't matter. What matters, _all_ that matters, is that I'm making love to my sweet baby brother and he's looking back at me with such adoration. I am not worthy of that look. I am not worthy of his forgiveness, for all the times I pushed him away, scolded him, denied him. All I can silently promise him, as I bury myself deep inside his welcoming body, is that right now he is all that matters to me.

**Lugh**

“My beloved brother,” I gasp in my heat, in my need to stay as close as possible. I want to savour this moment. Want to cling to it as long as possible and carve it into my mind, into my body. How much Roark loves me, how much I love him. How we’re actually inseparable even though we might be worlds apart. My dick is trapped between us and gets the most intense friction, making me hard again. I don’t know what is better, to feel my cock rub against my brother’s taut abdomen or _his_ inside of me. His movements are getting quicker and harder, losing their steady pace. “Fuck me, Roark, fuck me good!” I command, not recognizing my own voice. I lock my gaze with his, as I frame his face with my hands. I can’t get enough of seeing him so vulnerable and out of his normally immaculate control. 

**Roark**

"Damn, Lugh!" I grin at the filthy command spilling from his lips. It sends a new surge of arousal through me, making me quiver like a bow string. 

I push myself up a little on one hand to find leverage. With the other I reach between us, for his beautiful hard cock. I take him in my fist again, pulling him off in the same rhythm as my now hard pounding. He is _stunning_ in his heat; all wild hair and dark eyes and swollen lips. 

"Come for me, sweet brother," I croak, feeling my own orgasm beginning to uncoil. I won't. Not until he's there. I want to see him come undone as I fuck him into oblivion, _feel_ him come hard on my cock. 

**Lugh**

As much as I would like to hang on to this moment I can’t. Roark is so skilled with his cock and his hand and not to forget his voice. He lures me over the edge and I just obey and give in. My orgasm erupts out of me like a sudden fountain out of the earth. Unintelligible syllables leave my mouth as I cream us with my cum in thick streaks, my inner muscles contracting wildly around that pounding dick. I bite his neck in my ecstasy and probably leave bruises on his arse cheeks as I grab him so hard, shuddering through my high. 

**Roark**

I stare at Lugh in awe as he comes for me. He is breathtakìng like that, flushed and moaning, his hot seed splattered over my abdomen and coating my hand. I moan too as his channel grips my dick oh so tight. My hips jerk, slamming into him with the last few inward strokes I need to follow him into oblivion. "Lugh…" I croak, "I'm …" I'm lost in groans and shudders and gasps as I come too and release my load deep into him. _Fuuuuck!_

**Lugh**

"Oh brother, wow!" I gasp for air as I feel him come inside me, his seed hot in comparison to everything else of him. I press my hips up for a last time to encourage each drop out of him, shuddering with the waves of my own orgasm. "That… was… breathtaking…" I bury my face into the crock of his shoulder and neck, inhaling deeply.

**Roark**

I don't want to move. It feels too good to lie here like this, holding each other, still joint together. Moving means facing what we've done. 

I take a long deep breath, my eyes closed, drinking in his scent of earth, and woods and cum and slowly evaporating arousal. I place a kiss against his temple and then begin to untangle myself, pulling my shattered glamor back into place, as much to tidy up my appearance as to hide my sentiment. 

"You should probably go," I croak, reaching for my clothes. I know I don’t sound particularly convincing and nothing like my usual authoritative self. "We can't do that again, Lugh," I add. 

**Lugh**

I snort, looking at Roark’s desperate effort of glamoring himself up. I stay where I am, drawing patterns through the cum on my stomach with my forefinger. “I think you enjoyed it way too much to not want to do it again.” I spread my other arm wide invitingly. “And you surely need some rest before you go over there to that pile of homework of yours,” I wink, not showing how much I dread to be thrown out by the next person I love. _Please Roark, think the better of it. Let me stay. Just for tonight. I’ll be good tomorrow._

**Roark**

"Lugh." This time I try to muster my best authoritative voice and stance, but my little brother doesn't appear in the slightest bit perturbed by my feeble attempt. When I glance back at him he just gives me the biggest grin, naked, stretched out and completely comfortable in my bed. 

I groan. I've already lost tonight. And I don't want him to think so little of me that I only used him to satisfy my needs to now throw him out. He's far too precious to me for that. 

"You're a pain," I snap at him as my pathetic resolve melts away and I slide myself back into bed beside him. I yank the blankets up and over the both of us, as if hiding his tempting, soiled skin from my view makes it better. It would, if I didn't pull him into my arms, feeling his warm, naked body press against mine as he curls into my embrace. "You can stay just for tonight," I sigh, knowing that I will face mother's wrath tomorrow for not having finished my work. "And no-one can ever know," I add, turning his face to look at me. "Promise me." 

**Lugh**

“I, Lugh, promise that no one will ever know,” I say as sincerely as I can muster, mesmerized by his eyes, knowing I will never ever break this fae promise as it snaps into place. I lie my head against his chest, his heart beating now steadily again against my ear. “Thank you, for not throwing me out tonight,” I murmur, already half asleep.

**Roark**

Reassured by his oath, I allow myself to close my eyes. I pull him a little closer still and hold him tight, like I used to do when we were children and his night terrors plagued him. When he would refuse to go to sleep in his own chambers, screaming in terror, and I was the only one who could soothe him. Just like back then he relaxes in my arms now and I listen to his soft steadying breath fall into the rhythm of sleep. When he does, I bury my nose in his wild hair, breathing in the familiar comfort of his scent. For the first time in decades I allow myself a night off from worrying about mother's demands and the problems of the Faerie and to enjoy this rare moment of joy and satisfaction and brotherly affection. 

"Sleep well then, my little Lugh," I murmur back although he's already fast asleep. "Thank you too." And with that I too allow myself to drift off.


End file.
